Knightly Order of Hellquill
Stalwart defenders of the eastern frontier, the knights of Hellquill have stood long as the protectors against the Riverpony incursions. But these oaths broke after the Empire's collapse 30 years ago, and now the Hellquillians stand independent, closely tied to their allies in . The current Grand Master of the Order is old and set to retire soon, and with it, change might come to Hellquill, for the better or worse... Lore Defenders of Griffondom When The was still young, Emperor Grover II lead the imperial forces across the Continent, and towards the East. The vile ponies to the East united within a Coalition to defend against the Empire, and the advance was halted. To secure the Empire from Pony aggression, the Knightly Order of Hellquill, previously an independent chapter of Knights, was officially incorporated into the Empire as a March. Their honourable ancestors swore an oath to Grover II that they and their successors would do everything in their might to fight the Pony menace, and that the Empire would never have reason to fear their loyalty. Many years of honourable service to the Empire passed. Pony raids were successfully defend against, together with our Knight brethren in Longsword. Eventually, they managed to even advance all the way towards and seized their treasury. However, trouble soon loomed over the Empire, which was increasingly shaken by greed and internal conflict. Sure enough, it had soon been utterly shattered, with even Griffonstone, the home of the imperial dynasty having broken away. After all these years, years during which they fought off Pony raiders time and time again, and sought to destroy their settlements on our beloved Continent, the Empire has failed them, and is at the brink of complete collapse. As such, when Grover V was crowned in 979, they refused to renew their oaths of loyalty to the dying Empire. Changing Times The current leader, Grandmaster Siegfried Trappenfeld has served Hellquill well for many years, standing valiantly against both the East and the West to keep the order safe. His will to lead has slowly faded over these past couple of trying years, however. Much has changed within the world and the Griffonian Continent, and Siegfried feels that he is no longer willing to lead the Order into the new world. He plans to retire soon and in his absence a new Grandmaster must be chosen. Their are currently 3 promising candidates. August von Ortelsberg, Urlach ap Cyrod, and Wingfried von Katerinburg. August von Ortelsberg brings promises of peace and prosperity. War and rivalry, he says, have only weakened Hellquill in the past, and cost us many thousands of lives. August is also said to believe in the equality of Ponies and Griffons, and he aims to establish a free and peaceful nation, which Griffons and Ponies share as equals. Urlach ap Cyrod is a veteran knight and a big believer in the values of honour and tradition. He believes the main focus of the Order should be defending against the ponies from the east, just as they had done so for hundreds of years. Urlach also wishes to reestablish ties with the Griffonian Empire. Wingfried von Katerinburg is the founder and leader of the Reformisten movement which seeks to reform the Knightly Order into a proper state with Wingfried at its helm, while at the same time seeking to create more `living space' for the Griffon race at the expense of the Ponies of the East. Wingfried and his violent ideology are renown for their views on Griffon supremacy and the concept that Ponies are an evil that must be eliminated for the good of Griffonkind. Even amongst the poor treatment of Ponies in Hellquill, Wingfried and members of his movement are considered radicals. The Knightly Order is at a turning point and the new Grandmaster will likely define the Order for centuries. Will they continue their eternal quest against Ponykind nonetheless, to make both their ancestors and gods proud? Or do they seek a new path? The future is very much uncertain to us all. Starting Situation The Knightly Order of Hellquill starts with a meager 7 factories. While it can gain some industry and ponypower by uniting with Longsword. Hellquill will find itself be outmatched by the combined forces of the River Coalition. Military Hellquill starts off with a small military of 40K deployed griffons. These are in 6 divisions of which 2 are veteran knight divisions. Threats and Opportunities Longsword - '''Another Knightly Order and historical ally of Longsword. All political paths will give a focus to deal with Longsword. They will have a civil war early in the game can depending on the ruling parties of them and Hellquill, the unification can either be peaceful or via war. '''River Coalition - '''The ancient enemy of the Knights of Hellquill and unless Hellquill is harmonic they will be the main enemy of Hellquill. Several of their member nations will gain war goals against Hellquill which will bring the whole of the River Coalition into a war with Hellquill. Their combined strength vastly outmatches Hellquill and any conflict will be difficult. The key members to watch out for are Diamond Mountains, lake City, and the River Republic. Diamond Mountains - A fascist diamond mountains can get a war goal against Hellquill from the '''Revenge focus. If they haven't taken that focus by 1012 then they are incredibly likely to do it after 1012. Sometimes they can leave the River Coalition which can allow Hellquill to go to war with them without involving the rest of the River Coalition. Lake City - Most of their political paths will lead them to war with Hellquill. The exceptions are if they Placate the Military and take Bulwark Against Griffons or Curtain the Military paths River Republic -They are likely to get involved with Hellquill unless they go down the Prepare For The Storm Path Firtree Villages - Despite being neighbors they have no interaction with Hellquill. However they can sometimes join the River Coalition which can open up a new front when facing the River Coalition. Farbrook - While they focuses to war Hellquill, it is unlikely they will take these focuses. Gameplay Mechanics * At the start Hellquill will get a event to decide how to spend their treasure from Diamond Mountains. The treasure can be spend on industry, population, or army. The choice will effect the rewards from certain focuses. * A decision to attract griffon colonists is available for all 3 political paths. The decisions is unlocked by doing The Imperials, The Shield of Griffonkind, or The Neuland Act focus. The decision will increase core population and can be done multiple times. * If Hellquill finds itself losing a war against the River Coalition then they unlock a decision to call the Griffonian Empire for help. If accepted this will put Hellquill back to being a vassal of the Empire but will gain a powerful ally. However if Hellquill is fascist then the call for help will not be accepted. Higher relations will increase the chance of the call being accepted. National Focus Siegfried's Retirement is the political tree and will unlock once Siegfried retires which will happen a month into the game. Once he retires there are 3 political paths to go down. In Springtime in Hellquill (Harmony) the Council will choose August von Ortelsberg as the new Grandmaster. August will focus on mending the divide between the Ponies and Griffons. * It is recommend to arrest Wingfried before supporting Pony Towns. As otherwise there will be attacks against the Pony towns and you will get a negative event. * If Proclaim the Republic was chosen then Hellquill will get a election event to determine their leader. August von Ortelsberg can remain the leader or either River Breeze or Reiner Guttenfried can be elected. * Invite Our Friends '''will give a event to deal with Longsword. You will get the option to first ask them to join Hellquill peacefully or go to war immediately. Longsword is likely to accept if the communists or non-align won the civil war. If the fascist won the civil war then it's likely they will reject the offer for unification. (CODE IS BROKEN, AI MODIFIERS AND ANNEXATION EVENT TARGET WRONG TAG) * '''The Federation will unlock a decision to ask for a guarantee from the the leader of the River Coalition. Once the guarantee is accepted, further decisions to increase relations with members of the River Coalition and join as a honourary member of the River Coalition will be unlocked. The request for guarantee and joining as a honourary member are more likely be accepted if your have high relations with the nation you are asking. As a honourary member Hellquill will get a non-aggression pact with all nations of the River Coalition and can adopt the rivbit and sign the River Convention on Beings Rights. * The Imperials 'will unlock a decision to ask for a guarantee from the Griffonian Empire. The request for guarantee is more likely be accepted if your have high relations with the Empire. Next you can invite Imperial bankers which will reduce consumer goods and increase trade deal opinion. In '''Status Quo '(Non-Aligned) the council chooses Urlach ap Cyrod as the new Grandmaster. Urlach believes in keeping the status and as such his path is the shortest. * 'The Shield of Griffonkind '''will bring Hellquill back to being a vassal of the Griffonian Empire. * '''Demand Longswordian Submission '''will send a event to Longsword demanding unification if the fascist won the Longsword Civil War, which will often be accepted. Otherwise a war goal will be given against the current ruler of Longsword In '''A New Hellquill '(Fascist) the council chooses Wingfried von Katerinburg as the new Grandmaster. Wingfried will focus on removing the pony minority in Hellquill. However he does not wish to stop there. Rather then remaining as a defence against the ponies, he will activity prepare Hellquill for a Grand Crusade against the ponies in the east. * '''Demand Longsword's Submission will send a event to Longsword demanding unification if the fascist won the Longsword Civil War, which will often be accepted. Otherwise a war goal will be given against the current ruler of Longsword. * The Grand Crusade '''will unlock a decision to build more forts if at war and unleash the Purple Plague on the River Nations. The Purple Plague will cause several negative malus on the River Nations which will last for a year. However this will take several months and will cause all River Nations to declare war on Hellquill if not already at war. * Once you defeat all the River Nations by holding all their capitals you will unlock a decision to proclaim the Ost-Griffonian Empire. This will move the capital to Jezeragrad and give cores on all of Lake City. Technology Politics National Spirits Leaders Staff and Designers '''Political Advisors Tank Designer Ship Designer Aircraft Designer Material Designer Industrial Concern Theorist Chief of Army Chief of Navy Chief of Airforce Military High Command Economy Laws and Development Industry and Resources *All values are the amounts extracted INCLUDING effects of negative Industrial Ideas (agrarian society, etc) and National Spirits. Category:Countries |}